The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polemonium yezoense plant and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘DUNKAL’. The new cultivar of Polemonium is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘DUNKAL’ was discovered by the Inventors in summer of 2010 as a chance seedling in a seedflat planted with seeds of Polemonium yezoense ‘Purple Rain’ (not patented) in Byt Falkirk, Scotland, The United Kingdom. The male parent is therefore unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in June of 2010 in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.